green haired kittens are very fragile
by semi-permanent uke
Summary: Mr Dickenson has gave the teams a vacation on a luxery crues but things are really not going as planned, full summary inside, rape, child abuse, SMUT. mild boris,brooklyn kai,tala
1. hide and go seek

OK Mr D has arranged a holiday cruise for the white tigers, all stars, blitzkrieg boys and g-rev and its free so they take it

OK Mr D has arranged a holiday cruise for the white tigers, all stars, blitzkrieg boys and g-rev and its free so they take it but the teams cant seem to get along and to make matters worse Borcloff has spotted new pray. Who knows if Kiki can escape in time are not?

Sorry I do go for the Japanese names because it sounds more authentic so for those who don't know here ya go

Tyson-Takao

Kenny-Kyouju

Hilary-Hiromi

Ray-Rei

Gary-Gao

Mariah-Mao

Kevin-Kiki

Tala-yuri

Bryan-Boris

Spencer-Sergei

Ian-Ivan

Boris-Borcloff

The ones I haven't mentioned have the same name in both English and Japanese.

I know Lee has a different name in Japanese but I get it mixed up with Rei's so I just keep it the same.

* * *

"Hey wasn't it nice for Mr Dickenson to offer us a cruise?" Max asked his team "Yah its just to bad he had to invite those dumb ass Russian emos as well" Rick said not looking at all amused "I'm not to keen on those stuck up Chinese dudes either I mean there Chinese how was I suppose to know they'd get offended if I asked them to make me a Chinese takeaway, "you think I'm slaving over a hot wok all day just because I am Chinese you can go to hell". Michael said, Max laughed at him. They where sitting in their room on the cruise ship Emily was on her laptop adding photos to her bebo page, Eddy was trying to set up the TV and the rest where just chilling at the table talking about the other teams.

Meanwhile down the hallway our fave Chinese team where just unpacking and across from them the blitzkrieg boys where arguing about rooms and what not and surprise Takao and Diechi are eating in the cafeteria. So it was just nice and normal for the teams. "Kai stop yelling at me this is my room" Yuri shrieked throwing a cushion at his team mate "you're the one screaming like a little bitch" Kai retorted and threw the cushion back at him, Yuri pouted as Kai walked over to him and planted a little kiss on his lips "I was merely suggesting that we go in the other room with the bigger bed you didn't have to go and take a bitch fit you know" Kai said barley above a whisper then he locked his lips on the beautiful red head. "Oh god their at it again" Ivan yelled as he walked into the room Kai looked at him pissed. "Ivan get out of their its non of your business what they do" Sergei called from the kitchen, Ivan ignored him and started doing an impression of Kai "oh Yuri your so hot and tight especially when your in a thong suite oh yeah" he laughed now Kai was really pissed he turned around and chased after him shouting "come ere you little pervert!" Ivan ran, screaming then he ran into Boris who grabbed hold him and held him down so Kai can tickle the life out of him. "Nooo!! Let me go…Sergie help" he yelled between tears and laughter, he didn't like being tickled much. "OK kiddies break it up," Sergie said in his usual I-just-cant-be-bothered kind of voice. Ivan got free from Boris's grip then ran out the of room "hey where are you going we were only messing with you" Boris called to the younger Russian. Boris got up and went to go get Ivan.

Ivan ran down the hallway he wasn't upset he just wanted them to think he was so they would feel guilty; he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone he shook his head then looked up and saw a very dark figure. Ivan froze at the stare. "Now young Ivan you should really watch where your going little one" Ivan didn't know what to do he quivered at that oh so familiar voice luckily Boris finally caught up to him "hey you shouldn't run of like that" Boris stopped talking after he saw Ivan's state he looked up at the man and he could not help the jolt of rage shooting threw his body. "Bastard what are you doing here!" he shouted at the man "what i am entitled to a vacation you know" the man replied with a smug smirk, Boris growled at him "when are you going to fuck off and leave us alone Borcloff" Borcloff laughed "oh don't worry I bet there's plenty of other play mates i can play with". Boris could not take that perverted grin, he grabbed Ivan and walked back to there room. "dude whats your problem?" Kai asked the angered teenager, Boris just looked at him then walked into the nearest room slamming the door behind him. "whats up with him?" Yuri asked Ivan he was snuggling into Kai on the sofa "Borcloff" Ivan simply answered "what about him?" Yuri sat up looking at Ivan with shear terror in his eye, "hes here on this ship".

Sergie looked up from his coffee, Kai stud up and started ranting and raving about how much he hated Borcloff and Yuri just sat there not wanting to believe that his tormentor was back. "What are we going to do now?" Yuri looked up at Kai with distraught eyes Kai could see the memories flooding back to him "don't worry Yuri i won't let him put a finger on you" he put his hand on Yuri's cheek and started stroking it gently with his thumb. Borcloff walked down the hall way musing over his earlier encounter with the two Russian boys. He wanted nothing more than to see them squirm under him begging for mercy as they did so many years ago but they were much stronger now and although he did not want to admit it he was getting old and fragile, he needed someone else younger and weaker though Ivan was still pretty young it would be a challenge to get to him. Borcloff stopped his thoughts, he looked at the being in front of him, he was small in stature and small in height, green hair covered light Asian skin Borcloff guessed that the boy was about 12 to 14. Perverted thoughts plagued his mind he imagined the fun he could have with this boy, he smirked.

"Hey has any body seen Kiki?" Rei looked at Lee "no sorry Lee I'm shore he went out to have a little look around or something" Lee sighed he didn't like Kiki walking around by him self because he was such an easy target for who knows what. Lee turned away and walked out of the door. "Kiki hey Kiki where did you go"! Lee called out. He noticed Micheal and Rick walking down the hallway "hey has any of you seen Kiki?" he asked them "oh hi Jackie Chan uh nope haven't seen em" Lee narrowed his eyes at Rick then walked off, "prick" he muttered under his breath. Lee had been searching for about twenty minutes and no sign of the green haired necko. Lee looked around he started to panic Lee walked back to his room "hi Lee have you found Kiki yet"? Rei asked, Lee shook his "there's no sign of him anywhere" Rei looked worriedly at Lee "he couldnt have gone far we should wait here for a bit till he comes back" "and if he doesn't come back"? Rei thought for a second "I'll inform the captain that he's gone missing then we'll take in from there" Lee nodded at Rei.

Kiki opened his eyes, his head hert and his throat felt groggy he looked around his surroundings, he was in a dim lit room with light brown walls. There was not much in it just the bed he lay on and a bedside draw beside him. He looked up and saw his wrists chained to the head board, blood trickled down his arm from the wound the handcuffs made on the small boys wrist.

Flash back  
Kiki walked down the hall way of the ship he had never been on a cruise before and he was very curious to see all of the ship. Everything seemed nice and normal he didn't see much people just a lot of weird paintings and and statues though he did have to admit it was very pretty to look at. He saw the inside of the ship and wanted to go on the deck but got a little lost so he decided to ask someone where to go. A tall, dark, shady man looked at him Kiki noticed him from the beyblade tournaments he knew he was a creep but at least he wasn't a stranger. "hey van you tell me how to get outside i'm a little lost?" the man held out his hand "come, and i will take you there" Kiki thought for a second "no directions will be just fine thank you" the man scowled Kiki wasn't as dumb as he thought. "Okay there's an elevator around the corner go in that and when you get out turn right then you'll see some stares" the man said in a quirky voice "oh okay thank you" Kiki ran of around the corner. 'hey there isn't any elevator around here' Kiki looked around it was a dead end then when Kiki turned around something hit him hard. He fell to the ground crying agony then another blow hit him, his vision blurred he saw a figure but dew to his blurry vision all he could make out was a mass of orange and white, he finally lost councousness.

**OH NO**

Gosh finnaly got this chapter done, thank god

aww i'm sooo cruel poor Kiki

SO who is the figure who struck Kiki? and what does he whant with him? and what is Borcloff planning on doing? and whats going to happen to Kiki?

hehe l8ters


	2. peek a boo

**Hi **

**gosh who knew it would be soo hard to update this sort of story**

**well any way here's the usual I don't own Beyblade (saddly) but some day i will muhahaha**

**well read and enjoy blahblahblah**

Kiki felt sick to his stomach he was scared and alone. Tears fell down his distraught Cheeks as he quietly cried, he stopped crying when he heard voices behind the door.

The door opened to reveal a sly looking Borcloff "aw now now no need to get upset darling" Borcloff chuckled as he wiped a tear away with his thumb caressing his cheek as did so "what soft skin you have" Kiki whimpered, Borcloff chuckled deeper as he roamed down Kiki's body and up his shirt.

He circled the undeveloped chest of the young Chinese neko, Kiki was paralyzed by fear he did everything in his power not to cry.

"Tell me has anyone ever made love to you"? Kiki was disgusted he turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at his deathly gaze.

"I'll take that as a no then" Borcloff loomed over Kiki he moved his hand to cup the small boy groin Kiki's breath hitched at the contact "please..please stop I don't want to" Kiki gasped as the man put his hands down his shorts and into his under wear "aw cute" Borcloff stroked Kiki's member Kiki's eyes widened he hated it but it felt so good.

Borcloff undressed the small boy in seconds, Kiki was now fully exposed to the older man.

Borcloff roamed his eyes over the virgin flesh as he undressed himself "now it is time for the real fun to begin" Borcloff placed his throbbing member between the boys legs then pushed into the unprepared hole.

Kiki's eyes shot open in shock as he screamed, it was so painful he could no longer keep his tears back. Borcloff sheaved his hole dick into the tight hole till he couldn't get any more in.

He was tight almost too tight, he took a moment to adjust then he slowly retreated then thrust back in at full speed earning another loud cry of agony from the young necko.

Borcloff quickened his pace it had become easier to move inside the boy due to blood pouring out of the ripped flesh. Kiki was in so much pain he almost went delirious, he started to mumble things in Chinese this annoyed Borcloff.

He smacked Kiki across the face with the back of his hand leaving a red mark on his face this still wasn't enough for Borcloff he wanted to see more pain in those dark yellow eyes.

He slammed his fist into the boy again and again till it sent him into ecstasy.

His cum filled the boy until it drizzled out of Kiki.

Borcloff took his now soft member out of Kiki then dressed himself, Borcloff took one last look at the boy he smirked to himself then left the room.

Kiki closed his eyes in vain he was too afraid to sleep, he needed to get out of here put the handcuffs prevented him from doing so.

He looked around the room there was no where to hide he soon heard the door open again. His stomach tightened " aw poor kid he shore did give you one hell of a beaten" Kiki looked at the person, it was Brooklyn from that BEGA team.

"don't worry he'll get sick of you eventually and when does he'll put you out of your misery" Kiki could sense the bitterness in his voice "but don't worry until then I'll take care of you" Brooklyn brushed away the strands of hair that covered Kiki's face then planted a kiss on his forehead.

Kiki felt uneasy around him he wanted to get away "please let me go" was all that Kiki could muster up his voice was frail and his brain could not process well "if I let you go he will get angry at me".

Brooklyn smiled at him then his cell phone beeped, Brooklyn flipped his phone to read the text message. "Well looks like i'm needed some where else". Brooklyn exited the room leaving Kiki alone agian.

* * *

"Hey have you found Kiki yet"? Rai looked at his team mate with concerned eyes, Lee simply shook eyes "no he's no where to be found" both boys looked worryingly at each other "maybe we should ask the other teams" Lee nodded in agreement.

Both necko's asked different members of different teams but no one had seen the young Chinese boy.

"Jeezus Christ what the hells going on here he couldn't have evaporated into thin air" Lee implied, "calm down Lee look theres Kai and Boris we havn't asked them yet".

Rai and Lee walked over to the Russian teens "hey Kai you haven't seen Kiki around have you"? Kai looked at Rai "nope why?"  
"Well he's disapeard and no one has seen him".

Kai looked Boris "hey you don't think Borcloff has took him do you"?  
"heh i won't put it past him".

"What do you mean Borcloff?! what would he want with Kiki?!" Lee shouted out in fustration and anger, "calm down" Kai sighed "come on looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do".

* * *

**Well thier you go **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**you know what? i don't know why i write this bit does any one read thim any way? well i don't lol**


	3. toy soldiers

**Hi hi ppl**

SURRY I HAVNT UP DATED IN A WHILE

well here you go folks

* * *

"So you were saying"? Rai asked as he entered the young Russians room, "well Borcloff is a child rapist he raped me and the others when we were in the abbey" Rai's eyes widened "what? Why didn't you tell me before this"? Rai asked with an obvious concerned tone in his voice.

" well it's not any thing to scream about is it"? Kai sighed as he sat on the near by sofa, "so what makes you think he's got Kiki then"? Lee asked "I don't know maybe it's the fact he's a child and there just happens to be a paedophile about , huh" Boris said sarcastically.

Lee glared at him as he glared back "hey guys come on were suppose to be figuring out where Kiki is" Rai spoke up "yeah right the guys a fucking genius its going to take all your wits to find him" Boris snickered "and it looks like he's going to be forever lost cause you obviously have none".

Lee growled as he threw his fist "fuck you bitch" his fist cracked right into his jaw, Boris stumbled back wiping his split lip "oh so now you think your pretty tough now chink"? Boris lunged himself at Lee knocking him to the floor. Boris threw numerous punches at the boy beneath him.

"fucking get off of him" Rai grabbed Boris then slammed his fist in his nose knocking him half way across the room.

Boris growled "fucking chinks" Kai stood up from the sofa "all this fighting is pointless, Rai I'm shore Kiki's still on board its where he is that is the question" Rai panted trying to get back his breath from his recent brawl with Boris.

"We need to find him, who knows what that basterd is doing to him right now" Lee nodded in agreement "come on we have no time to loose" Both Chinese boys ran out of the room.

Boris dragged himself of the floor "wow you really got owned" Kai smirked "shut the fuck up Hiwatari" Boris wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve "I hope that kid rots in hell" Kai scowled at him "just cause you hate them doesn't mean you can wish death on the kid" Boris chuckled a little to himself "since when did you become Mr sincere huh"?  
"just go get your self cleaned up you look like hell".

* * *

Rai and Lee ran through the hall ways of the ship to them it was like a maze " fuck we're never gonna find him like this we need clues or a little information or something" Lee stopped looking at each symmetrical wall.

"Calm down we'll find him" Rai suddenly turned around at lightning speed "what? What is it Rai"?

"I saw something down there" Rai pointed down a dark hallway that led to an even darker stair case "what's down there any way"? Rai shrugged his shoulders "don't know but we better check it out".

Both boys walked down the hall way to the stair case, Rai waved his hand motioning for Lee to follow him, the stair case was long and almost seemed endless.

The stair way led to a cargo hold but with many stairs and rooms " great where to now?" Lee looked at Rai puzzlingly "hmm I don't know OW!!" Rai collapsed on the floor holding his left side "Rai!! What the hell!" Lee scrambled to Rai's side.

A dart was launched into Rai's body "tranquilizer AHH!!" Lee fell to his side beside Rai then out from the shadows stepped Brooklyn holding the tranquilizer gun "okay sir the intruders have been eliminated" he spoke threw a walky talky "_very good Brooklyn make shore they don't bother me again"_

* * *

"Looks like your little friends almost found us but we don't want that do we" Borcloff bent down then placed a chased kiss on the small boy that was bound by rope to a chair, his cries muffled by the gag of cloth in his mouth.

"Sir we have captured the boy" Brocloff looked at his recruit "good this was tough do make shore taid down good"

"yes sir"

Borcloff let out an evil laughed "now this is starting to get interesting isn't Kiki?"

* * *

lol

IM BECOMING QUIT THE MASTER OF SUSPENSE

:) well see you l8ter

;)


	4. ring around the roses

Hi yall

gosh iv been waiting forever to do this chapter

i arriganaly put it under kevin, boris cause its kevincentric but i changed it to Kai, tala because theres alot of that in it and there actualy a couple and kevin and boris arnt i meen eww its just boris he's a stupid peado and deserves to die, i'm just planning on how.

lol warning there is a bit of molestation/ rape in this one.

* * *

Rai woke up in a daze, his head hurt he looked around the room.

He was in his room in the cabin Lee lay next to him still asleep.

"Hey Lee wake up" Rai shook Lee "um what"? Lee rubbed his eyes "great you two are awake", a pink haired girl entered the room.

"Mao what happened"? Rai asked in a half dazed voice "I don't know, I just got a knock on the door and when I opened it you two were laying on the floor on conscience" she said angrily but they could sense the concern in her voice.

"Mao, Kiki's been kidnapped" Lee jumped up as he remembered the situation, "what"!! Mao shrieked "Lee calm down we don't actually know if he has been kidnapped".

"yes we do, why do you think they knocked us out"?

"who has kidnapped him"!? Mao had tears flowing down her cheeks, Rai stood up and wrapped his toned arms around her to comfort her "we don't know exactly but we have a hunch that it was Borcloff".

He spoke in a comforting tone as he held her close and stroked her long, pink hair "Borcloff? What would he want with Kiki"?

" the basterds a paedophile" Lee shouted as if he wanted the hall world to know.

Rai glared at him as Mao looked at him in disbelieve, "What the hell is happening here"? Rai tightened his grip on her "it's okay Mao we'll get him back don't worry".

The room fell silent as the door opened and a large Asian male entered "what is it Gao"? Rai asked "Kai's at the door for you" Rai Gave a questioned looked at his team mate "what does he want"?

"I don't know" Gao left and Rai followed him.

Rai got to the door "what is it Kai"? Rai observed Kai, he did not look good, his eyes were blood shot and his skin was paler than usual "yuri he's gone"

"what do you mean"? Rai asked in a confused tone.

"Yurie, he's gone I think that basterd took him" Kai shouted, punching the wall in deep frustration. "Calm down I think I know how to get to him".

"NOOO"!! Mao ran up behind Rai then slung her arms around him "Rai you have to think this through properly this time they only put you to sleep next time they could kill you" Rai looked at the pink haired girl "Mao we have to take that chance or who knows what will happen to them" Mao nodded her head, "Okay but be careful".

Lee, Rai and Kai walked down the gloomy hall way of the ship "Okay Lee which way is it now"? Rai asked, Lee stopped and thought for a second "it was that way there was a stair case remember" the three ran down to find the stairs. "Are you shore this the right direction"? Kai looked around, it was a dead end.

"I'm shore this is the right way" Lee looked confused, Kai growled in frustration "well where's the frikken stair case then" Kai grabbed a hold of the teen then slammed him into the nearest wall.

The wall shattered and both boys where hurdled into a long line of stairs. Rai followed them in a casual manner. "this why you should never resort to violence unless absolutely necessary" Kai pulled himself up from the wreckage, various cuts and bruises painted his body "spare me the lecture will ye c'mon we can't be far now" .

Rai helped his injured friend up from scattered glass "are you okay Lee"?

"yeah I'm fine, that idiot he's probably walking into a trap"

"you're right lets catch up with him".

* * *

"Sir the boy is in here" the recruit walked up to a steel door that had rusted hinges, "very good now leave" the recruit did as he was told and left.

Borcloff opened the door, it shrieked as it was pulled towards him. Borcloff steped inside and marvelled at the young man chained up to the far wall, beaten and bloody with fiery red strands falling limply against his face.

"Ah so we meet again Yurie" Yurie raised his head do glare at his captor "come now, such a dirty look after all this time"? Borcloff mused at himself, Yurie could be so unforgiving.

He stepped towards the red head, "No! don't come near me" Yurie panicked, fear evident in his quivering voice.

The man chuckled "you fear me don't you Yurie, You have always feared me" Yurie closed his eyes as to droned out the haunting voice that penetrates him like a knife. "You were always the weakest one Yuria, dente and fragile always hiding behind the others".

Yurie's eyes snapped open "that's not true just shut up" Borcloff chuckled more "so naïve so beautiful" he placed his hand on the younger's head then stroked the vermilion bangs.

Borcloff grabbed a hand full of her then slammed Yurie's head backwards making shore it his the wall behind him. He bent down and forced his mouth on the pale cherry lips below him.

Yurie clamped his jaw shut and tried to shake the grip on his hair off, Borcloff triad to gain excess to his mouth but failed. This angered him so he pounded his fist into Yurie's face, Yurie choked the stale odder of blood in his mouth "why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me alone"? Yurie choked in between sobs.

"Well Yurie long time ago I saved a little red haired boy and all I asked is that he complied to my every will but that little boy disobeyed me despite how much I loved him. You see Yurie you belong to me and its about time you stopped disobeying me are someone is going to die" Borcloff grabbed by the throat, "theirs only one person I belong to and that is Kai and when he finds me he'll make you pay".

Borcloff tightened his grip on Yurie's neck "oh really well let me tell you something Kai is as good as dead" Borcloff stood up then headed to leave "I'll see you soon" he said before locking Yurie away in that cold, un-forgiving room.

* * *

Kiki struggled at the binds around his wrists and ankles, it had been three days since he had got himself into this situation and he already looked like he had been to hell and back.

His clothes were ripped and dirty, blood stained his clothes and skin, his hair fell messily around his face and various cuts and bruises planted them selves around his body plus he was sticky from the disgusting white fluid that clung to him.

The hole situation was beginning to take its tall on him and it was fair to say he was traumatized. The door creaked open and emerged the so called being of his torture.

"aw poor little kitten from one angle to another how sweet the sorrow is" Kiki felt the tears falling from his eyes, he didn't bother to hold them in cause he new the maniac would get his satisfaction some other way.

"your crying already but I haven't done any thing yet"

"please, please don't hurt me I'm not shore I can take it" Borcloff could not help but take pity on the boy, he loved having a challenge by abusing boys and crushing their spirit but with this one he knew he crushed it all to easily.

"how weak your so timid and afraid I fear to touch for you might break" Kiki didn't care about his insults for he feared his very existence if not just his life but his mind as well.

To Borcloff Kiki was an easy target and hurt him would be such a good pleasure but not an achievement. Borcloff laid in between the young boys legs, undressed and aroused .

Kiki quivered he knew exactly what was happening next. Borcloff sheaved his man hood in without warning Kiki screamed at the sickening feeling. Borcloff rapidly trusted into broken flesh, no emotion Kiki was just a sex toy to him to be played with and manipulated.

Crimson streaks streamed down the back of his legs, heartless how one man could be so cruel he was an abomination of god. Soon the pain drifted away as Kiki lost consciousness.

* * *

thanx 4 reading.


End file.
